


Painted Fragments

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nude Modeling, Ryuji models for Yusuke and gets his dick wet-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Ryuji models nude for Yusuke. Boner and blow jobs ensue.





	Painted Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> welp. Enjoy-

Ryuji stared at the Kosei Dorms. A little scared and very unsure about this whole 'job'. Everyone had been too busy to help Yusuke by modelling for his latest project. Ryuji had been the only one who was free,didn't have a parent who would kill Yusuke for this, and wasn’t a cat either so. Boom. He had gotten stuck being the boy's model.

Ryuji cautiously walked over to the dorms and entered the large double doors. A bit unsure of where to go, he noticed an reception desk. He walked over to the reception desk and asked about Yusuke Kitagawa.

“Oh, Kitagawa-san?” The student smiled “He's in his room. It’s room number 5, on the second floor!”

Ryuji thanked the boy and walked up the stairs to get to Yusuke's floor. He slowly walked along the hallways, curious as to what would happen when he finally got to the room. He took a few shuffled steps before knocking on Yusuke's door.

Yusuke opened the door and simply smiled at Ryuji standing there “I was beginning to assume you would not turn up, Ryuji.” He chuckled, letting the blonde inside.

“W-Whatever... let's just get this over with and never mention it again.” Ryuji walked into the middle of the room, awkwardly standing there for a few sections, before he finally started with removing his jacket. He quickly removed his shirt, before looking at Yusuke “...e-everything?”

“Of course.” Yusuke locked his door and walked to his easel and stool, sitting down and watching as Ryuji stripped.

Ryuji shook for a few moments before taking a deep breath and unbuckling his belt. He removed his pants and boxers, finally standing in front of Yusuke completely nude. He covered up his member, cheeks bright red. “T-there!”

Yusuke simply just chuckled “Ryuji, I would appreciate it if you removed your hands from your penis.”

Ryuji's face flushed red “D-DUDE!” He shouted before suddenly growing bashful, “D-don't just say it like that... j-jeez...”

Yusuke crooked an eyebrow. “Ryuji, it’s not that strange for you to be modelling for me. After all, I’ve done this for classmates before.” Ryuji's face lit up at the idea of Yusuke modelling nude for a classmate, him boldly showing all as he has no shame. Nudity is art for him after all.

He sighed and sat down on the stool Yusuke provided for him. With a rush of boldness he rose and posed for Yusuke.

The blue haired boy sat at his canvas and began to very lightly sketch with a pencil. He didn’t plan to keep Ryuji sitting in that pose for long, however he did take extra long glances at him. He wanted to make sure he got every muscle perfect. Every scar, every curve. He wanted to capture the unique beauty that made up Ryuji.

Ryuji, however, was feeling something different from the heavy attention Yusuke was paying him. Each gaze lit up a strange feeling inside of Ryuji. He tried to not move. He didn't want to ruin Yusuke’s sketch, but when he felt a twitch in between his legs he knew he was going to have issues. Ryuji wanted to pull his legs over his hardening dick to hide it from the artist’s lingering gaze.

He heard Yusuke sigh and watched him put down his pencil “It's lucky I've just finished this sketch... however. I see you have a little issue...”

“I-I’ll go take care of it in the bathroom-” Ryuji squeaked.

“Nonsense.” Yusuke stood up and took a slow, long walk over to Ryuji, placing his hands on the boys knees once he was in front of him. After another contemplative glance at his model’s dilemma, Yusuke slowly spread and knelt between Ryuji's legs. He wrapped his long fingers around Ryuji's member gently before starting to move his hand along the others appendage.

Ryuji let out a surprised yelp shaking a little on the stool. Yusuke's hand felt so good against his dick. He instinctively bucked his hips into Yusuke's hand and moaned. The pressure felt amazing.

After just a few strokes, Yusuke removed his hand from Ryuji's cock and opened his mouth slightly, before taking Ryuji's entire member into his mouth.

Ryuji let out a sharp gasp as he felt himself release deep into Yusuke's mouth. “Y-Yusuke oh my god I'm so so fucking sorry!” He covered his face in embarrassment while his body recoiled at the end of his orgasm.

Yusuke pulled back as he swallowed Ryuji's release. “Why are you sorry?” He leaned closer until he was face to face with Ryuji, then softly kissed his partner’s forehead. “I chose to do this because I didn't want you to hurt yourself.” He pulled a towel from the floor and wrapped it around Ryuji's waist, covering his lap before kissing his cheek. “I enjoy your company. Feel free to take a shower and dress yourself again. I can handle the rest of my piece while you relax.” He smiled and returned to his easel to paint over his sketch.

Ryuji just stared... he couldn't believe that Yusuke Kitagawa had not only wrapped his lips around his dick and sucked him off but also swallowed his cum. He took the towel and his clothes and headed off to the shower.

==============================================================================

Ryuji was lying on Yusuke's bed, waiting for the artist to finish his drawing. He was feeling impatient but wanted to give Yusuke the time he needed. When he finally heard Yusuke put down his paint brush and give the satisfied hum, he jolted over to look at the canvas.

The canvas contained a simple painting of a warrior, who had a cloth covering up his private parts, a pipe on his left and a shotgun to his right, his hair a dark brown, eyes a deep sea blue. The man Yusuke had painted looked like a solider from older times.

It kinda made Ryuji blush with how pretty he looked on Yusuke's canvas. He caught Yusuke's eyes with his.

“Do... you think it looks... acceptable?”

“Y...yeah! It looks pretty damn amazing Yusuke!” He hugged the lanky tall boy, smiling a goofy smile.

“O-oh... I'm glad...” A small smile tugged at Yusuke’s lips as he eased into the embrace.

“...Just don't tell Ann about the blow job you gave me.” Ryuji said quickly. Yusuke chuckled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this... lovely ship. I tried my best to write my favourite MxM P5 ship well. I'll be doing more ships soon.
> 
> I'll be uploading a Ryuji x Yusuke fic for my other Yusuke fic sooooon~


End file.
